1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to artist and presentation supplies and, more particularly, to easels.
Easels are well known devices used by artists to hold a canvas, or the like, during formation of the artwork. They can also be used during presentations to hold materials for viewing. There is, however, a problem that previous types of easels experience.
That problem relates to the orientation of the easel during use, whether it is disposed in a horizontal or xe2x80x9clandscapexe2x80x9d orientation or vertically in a xe2x80x9cportraitxe2x80x9d orientation.
Whether the easel is used to hold a canvas or to display an item for viewing, either orientation may be preferred.
Accordingly there exists today a need for a rotatable easel that can readily adjust for either vertical or horizontal display of a canvas or presentation material.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Easels are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 937,671 to Borgzinner,
U.S. Pat. No. 2,127,494 to Tepper, and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,023 to Morton, the same inventor.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide rotatable easel that is easy to transport.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide rotatable easel that is light in weight.
Another object of the invention is to provide rotatable easel that folds thin for transport.
Still another object of the invention is to provide rotatable easel that includes a first planar member adapted for holding a canvas that is adjustable in its angle of presentation with respect to a user.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide rotatable easel that includes a first planar member that is pivotable about a normal axis with respect to a second planar member.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide rotatable easel that allows a first planar member to rotate about an axis that is normal to the plane of the first member at least 90 degrees.
A still further object of the invention is to provide rotatable easel that is adapted to support a material such as an artist canvas or a display material in either a portrait or a landscape orientation.
Briefly, rotatable easel that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a first planar member that is adapted to rotate at least ninety degrees from a first position into a second position about an axis with respect to a second planar member. A lip is attached to a bottom end of the second planar member. A third planar member is hingedly attached to the second planar member and is secured in position by an adjustable length cord that passes through holes provided in the first and second planar member, the lip, and the third planar member.